Prepare the Masses
by Sammi Writes
Summary: Jacob Black is the "brother" of Sam, leader of the wolves, Alice the "daughter" of Carlisle leader of the vampires.Upon meeting the two fall in love amist a war between their worlds, what will they do for their love? Ratings inside based on Romeo & Juliet
1. Intro

**Prepare the Masses- A Jacob & Alice Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the gyst of the story but I do own the mind that decided to put two and two together.**

**Author's Note: ****Due to the fact that I got the events in my last story all jumbled u I decided to delete my previous Prepare the Masses Story and start over from scratch. You may not like it but HEY! I'm trying. I decided to make this about Jacob and Alice because well Jacob is a werewolf and sort of like the son of Sam (The Alpha) and Alice is a vampire and the daughter of Carlisle, the wolves and Vamps hate each other and Bella seems to be their only common ground. Sorry I suck at summaries. Anyway, I based the title "Prepare the Masses" on a song by A Change of Pace for the song is about the play so to speak. Anyway Reviews would be nice.**

**For anyone who doesn't know the lyrics:**

"**Prepare the masses, cause this means warAnd if it's a fight they want, we'll bring the hell they're looking forWith bullets blazing, the cowards hit the floorStand up and fight like men, let God decide who's goin'.Now sit back and watch the story unfoldOf the fair Juliet and her RomeoTwo young lovers with one heartbeatIn a devoted grave is where they'll sleepThey are the passion in a city of hateWatching two families quarrel, ruining lovers fateYou are the ones who took your children's livesSee your two martyr's dying in loves true lightLightSing me to sleep tonight, sweet JulietTwo star-crossed lovers married looking for regretsBy daybreak I'll be gone and searching for your kissLeave me a drop of poison waiting on your lipsIn every war there will be casualtiesEven family members and best friends bleedAnother tally on the body countSo how many more until we're all bled out?Let's not forget about this tale of loveReplay the story as it's told to usLife is precious but worth giving awayFor ideals of beauty and better daysDaysSing me to sleep tonight, sweet JulietTwo star-crossed lovers married looking for regretsBy daybreak I'll be gone and searching for your kissLeave me a drop of poison waiting on your lipsI'm killing cousins, revenge I seekIn fair Verona I will lay him down, down to sleepIn desperation, poison becomesThis story's ending in a tomb of lover's trustTrustSing me to sleep tonight, sweet JulietTwo star-crossed lovers married looking for regretsBy daybreak I'll be gone and searching for your kissLeave me a drop of poison waiting on your lips"**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for language, teen drinking and drug use, violence, sexual reference and possible lemons in future chapters so if you will be offended by this material please leave now!**

**Prologue: Bella Reflects**

I never thought I'd be sitting her telling you this story, the story of Jacob Black and Alice Cullen, my two very best friends and for the longest time secret lovers until the two worlds they lived in were too much for them and they decided to end their lives. I still can't believe it came to this and I still can't believe they are gone but I never once looked down on Jacob for what he did for their love or his family and Juliet never did either. If only the wolves and the vampires would have just gotten along then maybe it wouldn't have come to this. It is because of this fact that today I mourn the loss of my very best friends in the entire world Jacob Ephraim Black and Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Today was the day the wolves and the vampires ended their feud after seeing their own die for their love. Why did it take them both dying before they could finally get along? This is a question I am unable to answer and still remains a mystery to me but it is what it is.

It all started with Jacob and his obsession with me, I was the object of his desire for a long time and when the Cullens came back to town I immediately ran back into the arms of Edward. They threw a party as sort of a welcome back ordeal where anyone and everyone from Forks and surrounding areas joined in on the festivities, I liked the fact that they made it a costume party seeing as it was around Halloween when they returned. I had heard of Paul (Jacob's cousin), Embry (Jacob's best friend), and Quil (His other best friend) getting into it with Edward (Alice's older brother), Emmett (Alice's younger brother) and Garret (Alice's cousin) when Edward came to my house after the fight and I didn't want to take sides because I loved them all, but I did hate the fact that my family on both sides could not get along. Somehow Quil was able to sneak Jacob and Embry in with him into the party at the Cullens house because he insisted on seeing me, I later found that out from Embry. That was the night he met Alice and that was the night my house became their secret rendezvous point for their encounters. That was the night I became the only one who knew of their love other than Embry who was actually the one to rush Jacob to be at Alice's side when she drank the potion I had Old Quil conjure up to put her to sleep so that she would not have to marry Jasper. Since vampires don't sleep everyone thought she was dead, that was not the case. Jacob ran into the church and was so distraught at what he saw that he took his gun, which was loaded with silver bullets, and Alice evidently used the same gun on herself (seeing as silver bullets don't ONLY kill werewolves, I just found out) upon seeing him. Now here I am grieving for my poor friends who did nothing but love each other when they thought it would not be possible with them being what they were. I will let the story start from the very beginning, the tale of two star crossed lovers who ended their lives for their love and putting an end to the feud between the wolves and the vampires.

**Please continue with me on this journey and remember all reviews are both welcome and encouraged. X's and O's**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prepare the Masses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Stephanie Meyers does and I do not TRULY own some of the recognizable events based on Romeo and Juliet, the late great William Shakespeare is to thank for that.**

**Author's Note: ****I posted this once but didn't like the way I started the first couple of chapter so I revised it and reposted it. I hope you enjoy this for it is just for grins, I thought it would be fun to use the inspiration of my favorite playwright who paved the way for so many writers you all may read today. So on with the story.**

**WARNING! ****This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual content.**

**Chapter 1: The Battle begins**

Jacob awoke the morning it all began with thoughts of Bella, his latest obsession, floating through his head. He knew he had to shake off those feelings for she was engaged to another, his sworn enemy and she only thought of him as a friend but he longed to see her. He met up with his friends Embry and Quil at First Beach and after cliff diving a while they sat to talk. "I have to see her again guys." Jacob whined "I can't go a day without seeing her beautiful face.", "Here we go again!" said Quil rolling his eyes as Embry walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder, "Jake man you are like my brother and I love you but seriously dude you need to just give up and move on! Bella's made her choice just be happy you have her as a friend!" he said trying to be both firm and comforting, "I know I know I wish I could KILL that Cullen asshole so that she will come back to me, the way it was BEFORE he came back. Everything was FINE around here until then" Jacob whined and Quil piped up "You can see her tonight if you want" he said as Embry shot him a look that could kill. "How? She is going to that costume party over at the Cullens tonight" Jacob said hanging his head. "EXACTLY!" Quil said with an evil grin "Come on man! Let's go crash, it'll be fun for us all! Seriously guys, think about all the hotties from Forks and Port Angeles that will be there" he added and Embry immediately said "I'm in!". Jacob lifted his head and smiled "I guess we could do that!" he said. They hung around for a little while longer until Jacob heard Billy calling for him. "All right guys ya'll stay out of trouble, ESPECUALLY if you decide to go hook up with my cousin, you know what a hot head he is" Jacob said running off. After Jacob left Quil and Embry laughed at Jacob's warning about his cousin and fellow wolf, Paul, because it was true he was a bit of a hot head but he was still cool to hang out with. "Come on guys, since Jake's busy let's go see what Paul's up to" Embry said and the other boys nodded before heading over to Paul's house.

Once at Paul's Embry knock on the door and Paul answered with just a pair of sweatpants on. "What's UP guys?" he said letting them in, "Just wondering if you wanted to hang out before we crash the Cullen party tonight" Embry said and Paul raised an eyebrow "Crashing a vamp party that is SURE to have the HOTTEST chicks around here? Hell yeah!" he said "Yeah Yeah guys we can go kick it til then. I was thinking about going to Port Angeles and shooting some pool wanna come with?" he asked and the boys agreed. "All right let me go change and we'll roll out" he said running into his bedroom to change emerging a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. They jumped in Paul's truck and headed for Forks to a pool hall they normally went to from time to time.

The boys shot pool for a couple of hours and were about to rack them up again when they heard "Well Well! Look what the cat dragged in" a velvet voice taunted. The boys looked over to see Edward Cullen, his brother Emmett and their cousin Garret. "Look man we don't want trouble just trying to shoot some pool" Quil said trying to defuse the situation. "Naw! You KNOW you are not supposed to be here this is a Cullen owned establishment, no wolves allowed didn't you see the sign pup?" Emmett spat and Paul growled. "I suggest you get out of here before you start something you won't be able to finish" Garret finally interjected and "Oh I'll finish it all right" Paul said launching over the arms of Quil and Embry who were trying to restrain him. Paul tackled Edward to the ground and began to punch him repeatedly. Garret and Emmett attempted to flank Paul but her interrupted on the way by Embry and Quil tackling them to the ground and commencing to hit them as well. Edward quickly threw Paul off of him into a pool table splitting it in two and Paul was up in a matter of seconds charging at Edward again only to run into the wall when Edward jumped out of the way. Emmet threw Quil off of him and ran to catch him pinning him to another pool table and punching him, Garret did the same with Embry before getting the upper hand again and the wolves began to beat the crap out of Garret and Emmett. They continued to fight for a while until they heard the sounds of the Forks Police which only meant that the man himself Charlie Swan would be among the ranks. The fighting immediately ceased and everyone ran in different directions Paul, Embry and Quil heading for the woods and the Cullens back to their home outside of Forks.

After running in wolf form back to La Push the guys phased back into human form and went straight to Jacob's house. "Guys you go talk to my cousin, I gotta go report the fight to Sam then I'll meet you back here to go Cullen party crashing." Paul said with a laugh before taking off for Sam's (Jacob's so called "brother" and Alpha to the wolves) house. Embry and Quil walk into Jacob's house after Billy gives the go ahead and heads straight for Jacob's room. "Jake man! Aren't you done with your costume yet?" Quil asked and Embry added "Not that you need one" he joked with a laugh causing Jacob to punch him playfully. "I am almost done I don't want the Cullens to notice me but I want Bells to know it is me when she sees me" he said before putting his mask on and following the guys out to the truck to grab their costumes and change. Paul shows up a few minutes later and changes before they head to the Cullens to crash their party.


	3. Chapter 2

**Prepare the Masses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot but I own the dialogue and the writing.**

**Author's Note: ****Though I am not getting any reviews I still feel the need to tell this story because well it's fun! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2: The Beast Meets the Beauty**

When Paul, Jacob, Quil and Embry get to the party everything is in full swing and the place was PACKED. They snuck in through the back to avoid having to show an invitation and the rest of the guys went in with the rest of the crowd and began to drink and mingle while Jacob frantically searched for Bella to no avail. He spotted her across the room in the arms of Edward and as soon as he saw them kiss he lost his nerve and snuck back into the kitchen where he saw her for the first time. He didn't know who she was but he knew that this beautiful girl with short black hair and the lips of an angel that was dressed like a fairy and crying was by FAR the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he knew he had to talk to her, comfort her, be with her.

Alice stood alone in the kitchen crying because of something her father Carlisle had said and sensed another person in the room with her. She looked up to see Jacob who panicked "I'm sorry miss I didn't know anyone was in here" he said nervously and Alice smiled looking him in the eye for the first time and seeing all the hurt and need he was feeling. "It's ok, I thought I was alone as well." she whispered drying her eyes with the Kleenex in her hand. Jacob took a step closer to Alice "I'm not trying to be nosey but I noticed you were crying, what's wrong?" he asked and once again Alice looked up at him "My father and I got into it earlier, he expects me to live to his standards, his rules. He dictates who I can hang around, how I dress and NOW who I marry." she whispered. "So he's trying to force you to marry a man you do not want to?" Jacob asked and Alice nodded. "UGH! I hate that overprotective and controlling father bit that I've seen going on for so long, I have one of those too but instead of my father is it my brother Sam who calls the shots in my life. He tells me to do the same things, he even forbids me to see my best friend because of a feud." he said, "I know what you mean, my father is the same way because of a feud. I have never seen so much hatred for another person or type of person in my entire life" she whispered and Jacob nodded "I know what you mean" he said. "Do you want to go outside? I need some air" Alice asked lightly touching Jacob's hand sending a chill down both of their spines before Jacob nodded "I'd love to" he said.

Jacob and Alice walked outside and talked for what seemed like hours before finally coming to the part in the conversation they both seemed to be dreading. "What's your name?" he asked and she dropped her head "Alice Cullen, what's yours?" she asked and Jacob shook off the shock of hearing that she was the leader of the vampire clan's daughter and said "Jacob Black". "Jacob? As in Bella's friend from La Push?" she asked, "Yes" he said lowering his head. "Well Jacob I just wanted to let you know that I hold nothing against you for what you are. I kind of suspected you were what you were but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. The shock on your face tells me you know who and what I am" she said and Jacob nodded before she continued "Does that bother you?" she asked and he shook his head no. "Alice, I suspected you were a vampire but despite the smell I didn't want to jump to conclusions either." he said and Alice smiled before he continued "When I saw you standing there in the kitchen crying I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Despite what you are I just wanted to comfort you, hold you, and be with you" he said and Alice's smile grew wider. "I feel the same Jacob" she whispered leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around him.

Jacob and Alice talked a while longer until he spotted his friends getting ready to leave. "I have to go my friends are getting ready to leave, I am sorry to crash your party and leave but if anyone in there knew we were here…"he said trailing off and she placed a finger on his lips and nodded "I know Jacob" she said before leaning over and kissing him passionately. He kissed her back with just as much passion as she kissed him. "Can I see you again?" she whispered, "I don't know…maybe. Maybe we can talk Bella into letting us meet up at her place but she must promise not to tell a soul" he said and Alice nodded "She's spending the night, I will talk to her tonight and get her to call you when the coast is clear." she said and Jacob smiled and kissed her once again as he saw his friends getting closer. "I must go, beautiful but hopefully soon we will meet again" he said and she nodded before Jacob walked inside to join his friends. "Hey cous! I thought I lost you there for a sec" Paul slurred "Where ya been?", "Just needed some air" Jacob lied "Ya'll ready to leave?", "Yeah!" Embry said holding Quil up on his left and holding Paul's arm with his right "Get your cousin before someone finds us out because I think they are on to us as it is" he added and Jacob came to the aid of his drunk cousin, Paul as they staggered back to his truck and Jacob drove them back to La Push, all of them crashing at Paul's house for the night.

The next morning Jacob and Embry hung out solo playing video games over at Jacob's house when Jacob decided to confide in the best of his best friends. "What's up Jake you seen a bit out of it today" Embry said pausing the game, "It's nothing man, just this girl I met last night at the party." Jacob said, "You met someone? Cool! Dish dude" Embry said, "OH MAN She was GORGEOUS! She had short choppy black hair, gold colored eyes, legs that come up and make an ass out of themselves and don't get me started on those total DSL's she has." Jacob said, "Wow man! She had 'Dick Sucking Lips'? Man I haven't seen a chick around here with DSL's in a long time" Embry said and Jacob immediately felt embarrassed for describing Alice's luscious lips that way. "Go on, who is she man?" he asked and Jacob sighed "You promise not to tell a SOUL man?" Jacob said and Embry nodded, "NOT A SOUL EM" Jacob said and Embry made a lock and key motion over his mouth "Spill" he said. "It's Alice Cullen dude. That's who I was outside talking to, THAT'S who I hope to see again." Jacob said before bracing himself for a lecture from Embry. "DUDE! You can't go falling for a Cullen, man! That's suicide" he said, "I know man I KNOW but it's different with her. I mean when I was around her last night I didn't care about out differences or the feud all I cared about was HER and I don't want to lose her because our fucking families can't get the hell along" Jacob said and Embry looked at him wide-eyed before he said anything "You imprinted on her didn't you?" he said looking at Jacob for a response before Jacob nodded his head "Yeah man, I think I did" he said and a smile spread across Embry's face. "Dude! Congrats man, I hate you imprinted on a leech but HEY you can't help it can you man? I'm not gonna tell anyone just you two be careful and when you go to meet her or whatever let me know so I can be a lookout for you" he said. Jacob let out a sigh of relief before Embry took the game off of pause and they began to play HALO again.

**Author's note: ****I hope that if anyone is reading this they enjoy it, let me know if I can change anything. Readers welcome and Reviews encouraged.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Prepare the Masses**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the computer I am writing this story with and the placement of each character in the classic plot.**_

_**Author's note:**__** I apologize to you guys for taking so long to add I just had so many thoughts running through my head for my other story "Deception" that I had to add to it. Ya'll go check it out it's a fic based on Othello (I'm a Shakespeare buff can't ya tell?) involving Edward, Bella, Jasper and Jacob. Let me know what ya'll think of both of these fics. On with the show.**_

_**WARNING! Lemon in this Chapter, readers beware no one under the age of 18 or another mature age.**_

_**Chapter 3: The Secret **_

_The next morning Jacob woke up thinking of Alice and immediately called Bella "Hello?" she answered, "Bells, I need a huge favor but you MUST keep this entire thing to yourself, do NOT tell Edward or the war between the masses will only get worse" he said and Bella sighed "What's going on Jake?" she asked confused, "I imprinted last night" he said and there was silence on the other in for a minute "Really? To whom?" she asked, "That's what you can't tell Edward about, that and our rendezvous. I imprinted on Alice last night when Paul, Quil, Embry and I dropped in. I went to see you but when I saw you all over Edward I lost my nerve. On my way out I saw Alice in the kitchen crying because of Carlisle forcing her to marry Jasper. I just sat in there comforting her and we talked for a while but the first time I looked into her eyes it happened. I swear to you Bells it was as if we were the only two on the planet and she was the only thing keeping me grounded." he said and yet again there was silence on the other end. "Can you help me Bella? I must see her now!" he said and Bella laughed "Of course I will silly and you don't worry a bit about me telling anyone because I don't want to get in the middle of your war I love both you and Alice and Edward and I hate you all can't just get along but I guess that's just how it goes with Vampires and Werewolves." she said "What do you need me to do?" she asked, "Get Alice over there convince her somehow to come spend the night with you and call me when she's on her way so I can run over. Just make sure that Edward doesn't come until I leave and I will bring Embry to be a lookout in case one of them tries to show up or one of the wolves try to get nosey." he said and Bella agreed._

_Alice on the other hand was sitting in the Parlor of her mother and father's mansion in the woods reading when Edward walked in. "Hey Sis what are you reading?" he asked, "Dances with Wolves" she said holding the book up for him to see, "What's with this new obsession you have with wolves?" he asked and she shrugged "No obsession it's just a good book and actually has nothing to do with wolves at all" she said with a sweet smile, "Good I'd hate to think you were going traitor or something" he said with a smile lightly shoving her playfully. "You seem Emmett and Garrett? We were supposed to go out tonight" he said and Alice shook her head no before Edward left to go find her other brother and cousin. She settled back in to read her book by the fire when the phone in the kitchen rang. She heard her mother, Esme, talking to someone on the other line and heard her say "OK Jasper, come on over I am sure she will be delighted to see you" she said. Alice rolled her eyes and groaned to herself, Jasper Whitlock was the LAST person she wanted to see. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, she saw her mother rush past her to the door and open it talking to the person on the other side before showing him into the parlor where Alice was. "Hello Darlin'." Jasper said taking his cowboy had off "What you reading there?", "Dances with Wolves, what brings you here Mr. Whitlock?" Alice asked with mock enthusiasm. "Well I just wanted to come in and pay my fiance with a visit, is that all right?" he asked and Alice nodded in agreement when in all actuality she wished he would just go away. She wished he was Jacob. She wished his cold pale hands that were not resting on hers as they sat were warm like Jacob's, she wished his heart still beat like Jacob's, She wanted to see Jacob again so bad it was killing her. _

_Alice and Jasper sat in the parlor talking and getting to know each other for a couple of hours and right after Jasper left for the evening and settled back in her favorite chair when the phone in the kitchen rand again. She heard Esme run and pick it up just as the third ring sounded. She heard Esme call her name and she rushed into the kitchen wondering who was calling, she was sure it was Bella but for some reason she wished it were Jacob though he knew that it would be a death wish to call her house. "Hello?" she answered, "Hey Alice, It's Bella" the voice on the other line said and Alice rolled her eyes because she was right again. "What's up Bella, what's makes you call me tonight?" Alice asked and Bella giggled "Do you want to sleep over at my house? I have a friend here that is dying to see you" she said and Alice's face immediately perked up thinking it was probably Jacob. "Yeah! I'll be over in a bit but promise me Bella, no Edward tonight I go to your house to get AWAY from my family" Alice said with a laugh. Bella laughed "OK I'll tell him not to come tonight" she said and after Alice told her she'd be there in a few minutes they hung up. "MOM! Spending the night at Bella's" Alice yelled in to her mother and took off upstairs at lightening speed to change into something cuter and packing her an overnight bag._

_The anticipation was killing Alice as she drove to Bella's, as was Jacob's when he got the call saying that Alice was on her way. When Alice got to Bella's house in the heart of Forks. Alice walked to the front door and knocked, Bella immediately opened the door and they walked upstairs. That's when she saw him without a mask for the first time and she thought he was GORGEOUS! "Hello Alice, love" he said, "Jacob my love I was not expecting to see you again so soon." she said with a grin plopping down beside him on the bed as he immediately held her close. "I missed you Alice, I just couldn't stand to be away from you any longer" he said and she smiled up at him "Neither could I. I am glad you had Bella arrange this" she said leaning up to lightly kiss his lips. "Alice, baby it feels like I have known you more than just a day, it feels like I have known you my whole life and that I have spent my whole like searching for you. Now that I have found you I refuse to let you go" he said pulling her closer, "As do I, I will do everything in my power to keep this going" she said pointing for her to him. "What about this Jasper fellow your dad's having you marry?" he asked, "I would rather die than to go on marrying someone who is not you Jacob Black" she said honestly and he leaned over and kissed her once more._

_They laid there in each other's arms for hours until Jacob had to leave to go on patrol. "I love you Alice, we WILL see each other again, I am sure that Bella will make sure of that" he said kissing her lightly on the lips, "I love you too Jacob. Now go before someone comes here looking for you and we get caught" she said kissing him once more and he left._

_This went on for a few months, and things between them became stronger and stronger, as did the feud between the vampires and the wolves. One night Bella called both Alice and Jacob, at Alice's request, to spend the night in her guest room. She had an idea she wanted to run by Jacob and Alice that would save them a lot of heart ache even if Alice were to be forced to marry Jasper. "Now, I will let you two have the guest room tonight but I think that I have a solution to your problem so that you can be together forever or until death do you part." Bella said with a grin, "What is it Bells?" Jacob asked and she smiled "I will take you to Canada and you two will elope with Embry and I as witnesses. I have already talked to Embry and he said to call him if you two decide to do that." she said with a smile. "OK!" they both said together, "Great! I'll go call Embry and we'll run by and pick him up and head up to Canada" Bella said and Jacob smiled. "Wait" he said and both Bella and Alice looked at him. "If we are going through with this my love I want to make it official" he said kissing her hand which he held in his. He got down on one knee "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, I love you with everything in me to love a woman and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that I cannot offer you as much as this Jasper fellow can but I can spend the rest of my time on the earth making sure that you are happy and safe. Will you marry me?" he asked and she smile with tears glistening in her eye and she shook her head frantically "Yes Jacob, I will" she said excitedly and Bella squealed "YAY!" she said rushing to the phone to call Embry. "Embry, It's Bella. I am on my way to get you now for that road trip I told you about" she said and then after talking to him a few minutes she hung up and they all piled into Bella's truck and drove to La Push._

_When they got to La Push Embry was waiting outside for them. He quickly hopped in the front seat of the truck letting Alice and Jacob have the backseat all to themselves. "Well Well Well I am so glad that you two are going through with this! I am proud to bear witness to this" he said smiling back at Alice and Jacob "I'll admit I was a bit freaked at first when I heard that my best friend imprinted on a vampire but you can't help who your soul mate is now can you?" he asked and Jacob nodded "I am proud to call you my sister Alice, take care of my brother now" he said reaching back to squeeze her hand. "I will" she said with a smile "You are so sweet Embry, I am glad Jakey has friends like you and you are going to make some lucky girl very happy one day" she said snuggling into Jacob for the long ride ahead of them. Jacob and Alice fell asleep in the backseat of Bella's truck and a few hours later they were pulling up at an all night Chapel just across the border. "We're here guys" Bella said lightly shaking the couple out of their sleep. Both woke as soon as they heard the words and immediately got out. They walked to the counter and the mans smiled. "Ah young love, what can I do for you fine couples this evening" the man said, "Just one couple here" Bella said pointing at Jacob and Alice "We are just witnesses" Embry added. "Well, the love runs strongly between the two of you. Shall we get things started with the ceremony arrangements?" he asked and Jacob and Alice nodded happily. "Right this way" the man said leading the way into a different room where he had clothing a little photo studio and jewelry. "Let's start with the attire. Would you like traditional American wedding attire, white dress and black tux?" he asked and both nodded. All right then this is what I have as far as the bride's dress in sizes I think should fit you my dear." he said holding out a few options for Alice to choose from. She chose a beautiful sleek white gown that crisscrossed in the back and was somewhat low cut in the front, the sleeves were like a peasant top off of the shoulders. "I want this one" she said and Bella gasped "That's BEAUTIFUL Alice" she said, "Excellent choice Miss Alice is it?" the man asked and Alice nodded. "And for you Mister…." the man stopped and Jacob answered "Jacob", "OK Mr. Jacob I have just the tux for you" he said handing him a black tux with a light blue vest and tie. "Now let's move on to the rings and then we will take a picture of the two of you before we start the ceremony." he said. They moved down to the end of the counter where he had a huge variety of wedding bands. Alice and Jacob decided on two white gold bands with diamond running around the middle of the ring. "Perfect choice" he said "Should I have my assistant engrave something while we take the pictures and Jacob nodded "Love Conquers all" he said and Alice smiled "It most certainly does, my love" she said kissing his cheep lightly. The man sent the rings with his assistant and the man took the ring into the office to engrave them. "Right this way you two love birds" he said, "There are 2 dressing rooms off to the side, why don't you two go get dressed and we'll take your wedding photo." the man said. Alice and Bella went into one dressing room so that Bella could help Alice with her dress and Jacob went in the other. A few minutes later they both emerged and looked at each other in shock at how perfect they looked. "Beautiful" he said "Come Come". They walked toward the man who posed them toward each other gazing into each others' eyes holding hands, the second was of Jacob with his arms wrapped around Alice from behind with her holding his hands. The last photo was a freestyle photo where Jacob held Alice bridal style and had Bella and Embry jump in. They all goofed off as he took the picture. _

_After the pictures were done the man's assistant brought the rings out and the men headed to the front of the Chapel. Bella walked Alice down the aisle and handed her away to Jacob. The preacher quoted the Bible before going into the vows. Both Alice and Jacob said their I do's and then the preacher pronounced them husband and wife. They kissed passionately and they all left together. On the way back to Forks Jacob and Alice could not keep their hands off of each other. After they dropped Embry off they headed back to Bella's house where Bella had the guest bedroom set up honeymoon style for them with candles everywhere and a stereo with a slow jam mix in the CD player. Jacob carried his new wife over the threshold of the bedroom and laid her on the bed gently. Jacob began to light the candles and pressed play on the CD turning it down so that is was playing softly in the background. After all the candles were lit he walked over to the bed and crawled on top of his new wife. "I love you Mts. Black" he said kissing her passionately on the lips and making his way to her neck. "I love you too Mr. Black" Alice moaned softly. He kept kissing her neck and nibbled on her ear running his hand under the edge of her shirt before slowly pulling it up and over her head. He kissed her once again on the lips passionately, Alice moaned a bit with the kiss. He continued down to her neck causing her to moan even more. He continued down to her breasts taking the first into his mouth lightly licking the tip and watching as her nipple got hard. He kissed across her chest until he got to her other breast taking it into her mouth and lightly licking the tip as she continued to moan. He continued to kiss down her body focusing on spots that made her squirm and moan with pleasure. When he got to her skirt he ran his finger back and forth under the waistband and unbuttoned it sliding it off of her hips and tossing it into the floor with her shirt. He took his shirt off as he continued making his way down to her womanhood which was wet with desire. He quickly pulled her panties off tossing them to the side and kissed her inner thighs causing her to moan more and squirm a bit. He lightly licked her clit causing her to gasp and moan even more with pleasure. He continue to lick up the juices that were flowing from her body and slid a finger in causing her to arch her back and moan even more with pleasure. "MM Baby, I can't stand it anymore" she moaned. "Tell me what you want my love and I will do it" he said seductively and Alice smile "I want you inside of me" she moaned._

_Jacob unbuttoned his pants sliding them and his boxers off and tossing them to the side with her clothes exposing his massive hard manhood. Alice's eyes grew wide at the sight of it and a smile slowly spread across her lips as she pulled him into her kissing him passionately as he slid himself inside of her. She arched her back a bit and moaned once he was all the way inside of her. He began moving slowly in and out of her as both of them moaned with pleasure. "MM Baby you're so tight" Jacob moaned as he continued to thrust into her gradually picking up speed. "MM Harder baby" she moaned and he began to thrust into her harder and a bit faster as he moans became more frequent. He continued to thrust into her faster and hard and he could feel her on the edge of climax. Alice's breath became shallow as she neared her breaking point and she could feel Jacob twitching inside of her signaling that he was getting close as well "Keep going baby I'm close" she moaned moving her hips in unison with his, "Me too baby, me too" he growled through clenched teeth. A few thrusts later and they exploded in perfect unison. Jacob collapsed on Alice's chest staying inside her until he went soft holding her close. He held her close for the remainder of the night, they fell asleep in each other's arms as newlyweds._

_**Author's Note: **__**I hope you liked this Chapter, I will try to add more tomorrow. I would do so tonight but the pain killers they gave me for my back injury from my car accident are kicking my tail so until next time faithful readers show me some loving.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Prepare the Masses**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I have not written in a while it has been very hectic between work and getting my back straightened out. Here's another Chapter for you being as there are not may left for this story as it is due to the fact that Romeo and Juliet was not exactly a long story as is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I am just playing with it.**

**Chapter 4: The Fall of the Eldest**

The day after his marriage to Alice, Jacob snuck from Bella's house after giving his wife a kiss to head back to La Push for a pack meeting at Sam's house. Once he got there everyone was waiting. "So nice of you to join us Jake where ya been?" Jared said with a smirk and Jacob growled. "All right you two settle down" Sam said "I have called this pack meeting tonight to discuss the recent turn in our feud with the Cullens. It seems that the Cullen boys started a fight with the wolves at a bar. If you see a Cullen from now on don't hold back if they get in your face, just please refrain from phasing in front of anyone." he said and everyone agreed before leaving Sam's house.

Paul caught up with Jacob on his way home "HEY COUS!" he yelled "Wait up!". Paul ran up to Jacob "Come out with us Cous, it's been a long time since you shot pool with us…hell since you've done ANYTHING with us." he said and Jacob sighed for he had plans to meet if wife later that night at Bella's house. "I have plan." Jacob said and Paul laughed "I could HARDLY count spanking it to Bella's picture as plans dude…just for a while please?" Paul begged and Jacob finally gave in saying he would come for a little while.

Once they got to the bar in Forks they began to rack the table and shoot a few with Embry and Quil before their night dampers came in. "What the hell? I told you mutts to stay out of here this is OUR bar!" Edward spat at Paul, "Who's going to make us?" Paul challenged and Emmett puffed out his chest until Edward held his arm up "I will ask you nicely mutt to leave and then we will take you out ourselves." Edward said stepping closer so that his chest was pressing against Paul's. Paul lost it then, he shoved Edward and as Edward came back to retaliate the bar owner yelled "NO! Not in my bar! Take that shit outside" he said. "You heard him leech! Let's take this shit outside" Paul said and the party ended up outside after that.

Jacob stood in the back trying to stay out of everything between his in-laws and his family. Paul and Edward began to fight throwing blows one after one before Edward threw Paul across the parking lot. Garrett and Emmett immediately rushed Embry, Quil and Jacob. As Jacob and Embry began to fight with Garrett and Emmett they threw them into the woods. Paul shook off the attack from Edward after he threw him into the woods and immediately burst into wolf form and lunged at Edward. Edward and Paul fought for a while until Edward threw Paul once more until he crashed back first into a tree. He shifted back into human form laying motionless on the ground, the pain overtaking him. As Jacob and Embry continued to fight with Garrett and Emmett in Wolf Form they decide to just go ahead and finish them off ripping them both limb from limb.

Quil, who had been somewhat silent during this fight, rushed to Paul's side and after Paul growled "Kill Him Quil" he said, Quil rushed Edward and they fought for a while before Edward pulled out a pistol that held silver bullets and fired just as Quil rushed him again. Quil immediately fell the silver from the bullet killing him instantly. "QUIL!" Jacob yelled motioning for Embry to check on him as he rushed Edward head on in wolf form. They fought for a while knocking down trees. Jacob decided to finish him off in human form so he phased back and they continued to fight. Jacob grabbed Edward by the throat and with all the strength he possessed, which was a lot, he ripped out Edward's throat.

Just as Jacob ran to help his cousin, Paul, up and got Embry to grab Embry to take him back to Quileute territory Charlie hollered out "WAIT RIGHT THERE!" he yelled. Everyone froze "What the hell? Jacob? What happened here?" he asked panicked and Jacob's head immediately dropped. "We were shooting pool, the Cullens came in and started a fight. We came out here and fought. Edward threw Paul into a tree, I am pretty sure he has messed him back up, and then poor Quil rushed him while we were fighting with Emmett and Garrett. Edward shot Quil dead so I lost it Charlie, I don't know what came over me. He just killed my best friend and almost killed my cousin." Jacob said and Charlie seethed "Jacob, I love you kid but you fucked up ROYALLY!" he snapped, "I know Charlie, I know!" he said "If you need to book me then I understand", "I'm not doing that kid, just don't EVER step foot in Forks again!" he said "Now you, Paul and Embry get before my backup gets here!".

Jacob, Paul and Embry ran back toward La Push and Jacob yelled that he would be back there shortly to Paul's house. "I just have to take care of something real quick" he said and Embry nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. Jacob took off full force to Bella's house and noticed that Charlie was nowhere in sight. He jumped through Bella's window. "Jacob Black why the hell are you covered in blood?" Bella asked, "Bells, I am so sorry! He tried to kill Paul and killed Quil so I had to do what I had to do. I know you loved him but…" Jacob rambled, "Jake? What do you mean? Quil's dead? Paul's hurt?" Bella asked panicked and Jacob nodded, "Who did this?" Bella asked and before Jacob could answer the most beautiful voice Jacob had ever heard answered for him. "Edward did Bella, I saw it as it happened in my vision" Alice said "Jacob, my love, while I hate that my brothers have fallen? You did what you had to do to save your family. And so that you would be able to come back here to me". Alice kissed Jacob passionately and Jacob laid his forehead to hers. "I can't stay my love, Charlie has banned me from Forks because of all of this. It's the lease I can do for him not pressing charges. I will call you here my love. Just call me when you get here. I love you so much Mrs. Alice Black." he whispered and kissed her once more.

If Alice could've cried she would have broken down right after Jacob left. She would have cried her eyes out because of Jacob being banned, because of her brothers, because of this whole damn war, but it was Bella that cried and Alice that hurt.


	6. Chapter 5

**Prepare the Masses**

**Author's Note: I am sorry this took so long. I have been crazy busy and hurting a lot. (My back is still messed up from the accident)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I am just playing with them.**

**Chapter 5- The Plan**

The next morning after the deaths of Edward, Emmett, Garrett and Quil Alice was upset. What upset her even more was the fact that she could no longer see her beloved unless they snuck somewhere outside of Forks which would be hard to do without her family finding out. Her day couldn't have gotten worse when her father came to her "Alice, love, in light of all that has happened I feel that we need to push ahead your wedding to Mr. Whitlock so that you and he can head back to Texas away from all this mess." he said "With that being said we will have the wedding this Saturday at noon. It will be a small ceremony with only a few in attendance but then you will be free to live your life with your husband." Alice nodded with a forced smile before her father left.

After her father left, Alice ran to Bella's house distraught about her upcoming nuptials to a man she did not love. Bella answered the door before Alice even knocked. "What's wrong Al?" she asked, "UGH!" Alice yelled "My parents intend for me to marry Jasper on SATURDAY! That is only a few days away. Bella I need your help. I know the only way to get out of it would be to die but can you find if there is something I can do to fake my death?" she asked and Bella looked at her sideways "Are you sure?" she asked and Alice nodded "I want to be able to live with Jacob so if I were to fake my death then maybe we can live in peace. If there was a way to do that…and possibly make me human again…then I would be VERY appreciative." Alice said and Bella nodded "I think I know who to go see. I'll go to your house when I have a plan." Bella said and Alice nodded before leaving.

Bella thought for a while before finally deciding that Quil Sr. would be the best person to help her. She drove over to La Push and pulled in front of the Atarea house. She knocked and Quil Sr. answered the door and smile weakly. "Mr. Atarea I am so sorry to hear about Quil." she said wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you Bella, that means a lot. What brings you here?" he asked, "I need a HUGE favor. I'm sure you know that I associate with vampires, as well as the wolves. Well it seems that one of your own is married to the youngest of these vampires. Well my friend, young Jacob's wife Alice, would like to become human again and live with Jacob in peace. The thing is Carlisle and Esme are forcing her to marry a man they chose this Saturday so she wants a potions that will make her both human and to sleep until after the funeral. She wants to fake her death." Bella said and Quil Sr. looked deep in thought before nodding "Prophecy said this would happen, please excuse me so that I can get to work" he said.

About 2 hours, 2 vials and a lot of chanting later Quil Sr. handed Bella two vials. "The red is for mortality and the blue is to sleep. I hope this helps." he said and Bella thanked him profusely before taking off for the Cullen house. Once there she knocked and after Esme answered she ran up to Alice's room. "Don't talk write" Alice said, so Bella did "Sorry" she wrote "Blue is to sleep, red is to become human." Bella wrote and Alice nodded before giving her a HUGE hug. She hid the vials in a good spot and they hung out for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 6

**Prepare the Masses**

**Author's Note: I hate to say that this is almost the end but you all know the end is near.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish I owned Peter Facinelli (even though he's not in this story LOL).**

**Chapter 6- 1 Missed Call**

Jacob had been miserable ever since Charlie banned him from coming to Forks. He spent most of his time at Paul's side as he healed and the rest of his time running with Embry. He knew that with him killing Edward and the other Cullen boys that the war with the vampires was soon to get worse so they had been patrolling a lot lately. He tried to go on living as if he didn't have a wife, didn't have an imprint but it was hard.

One day he decided to take Leah and Embry's offer to go cliff diving to ease some tension but even as the air rushed past him as he plummeted into the water he still found himself thinking of Alice and how he could not live his life without her. He was in terrible pain being away from her.

Jacob called Bella's house often and even got to talk to Alice a lot but the last time he talked with her she seemed less cheerful than usual. "What is it baby?" Jacob asked his wife and she sighed "It's my father, my love, he wants me to marry Jasper Whitlock and move to Texas with him to avoid the war that is getting ready to start. I cannot and WILL not marry that man for it is you who has my heart and my soul not that man." she said "I will do anything and everything in my power to avoid marrying that man. I want to be with you and only you and if I have to die to do that then I will" Jacob sighed a shocked sigh "My love, if you die then I die along with you." he said "I cannot and WILL not live without you". They talked for a while longer before whispering I love you and hanging up.

A few days later Jacob saw Bella coming into La Push and he tried to catch up to her but was too late as he saw her enter Old Quil's house. "What is she doing there?" he thought to himself and decided to wait around until he saw her come out. After about 2 hours of waiting he saw Bella coming out carrying two vials of something. He rushed toward her but she sped away in her car before he could. He walked up to Old Quil's house and knocked on the door. "AH! Jacob, it's so nice to see you" Old Quil said "What brings you here?" and Jacob took a deep breath "What was Bella doing here? What were in the vials?" he asked and Old Quil smiled "Well young Jacob she came here as a favor to your wife it seems." he said and Jacob was shocked. "How do you know about Alice?" he asked and Old Quil only smiled brighter "Young Bella told me of your love for Miss Alice and how she and Embry snuck you to Canada to be married." he said, "I know it's not right for someone of my kind to love someone of hers but…"Jacob started to continue but Old Quil held up his hand to silence him. "Jacob, it was once said in our legends that a child of the moon would fall in love with a child of the night. It is also said that these two would bring peace to the rivals between Vampire and Wolf. It is you and Miss Alice that will give us all the peace we deserve" he said "As for what I gave Miss Bella? One vial is to make Miss Alice Human, the other?" Old Quil said but before he continued the phone rang. Old Quil rushed to answer and came back to Jacob. "Jacob, you are needed at Sam's now!" he said and Jacob growled "Thank you" he said before rushing over to Sam's to see what the deal was.

Once he got to Sam's house he saw that the entire pack was there and that someone had gotten Paul there despite his injuries which weren't healing quite as quickly as hoped. "Well, my brothers, it seems that in light of what happened the other day with the death of the Cullen boys that our war has gotten stronger and that the remaining Cullens will attack our people. We will be patrolling more and training heavier so if anyone objects please let me know." said Sam and everyone nodded before Sam continued "With that being said if a vampire comes onto our land I want you to kill them immediately" he added and after they all agreed everyone left to go their separate ways.

Jacob helped Paul back to his house and decided to stay there playing poker with them as Leah and Seth patrolled for the night. Jacob had to admit that playing cards with his best friend and his cousin took his mind off of how miserable he was without Alice. "MAN! Quit cheating!" Embry yelled at Paul who yet again won at Texas Hold 'Em. "I didn't cheat Em, I am just good!" Paul defended. Jacob and the boys played cards until the sun came up before Jacob headed home to get some sleep.

When Jacob arrived at home Billy told him that he had missed a call from Bella and Bella wanted him to call her because it was urgent and important. Fearing the worst Jacob called Bella's cell phone only for it to go straight to voicemail. He called her house phone only to have no answer. He went to his room and thought about calling her later before drifting off to sleep.

A few hours past before Jacob was being violently shaken by Embry. "JACOB! Wake up! It's Alice man we need to get to Forks NOW" Embry said, "What's wrong with my wife Embry?" Jacob asked panicked. "Jake, I hate to tell you this but she's laying still in the Chapel right now as we speak. Jake? She's gone man. I don't know how but she's gone." Embry said hanging his head. Jacob immediately jumped up, threw some clothes on and the gun that he took from Edward before Charlie got there the night he died and ran for Forks.

When he got to Forks he was met at the Chapel by a vampire with blonde hair. "What are you doing here mutt? I was told you were no longer allowed in Forks." the man said taking a step toward me. "I am here to tell my wife goodbye leech" Jacob snapped at the blonde, "You will go nowhere NEAR my fiancee mutt." the blonde, who Jacob realized must have been Jasper, "Who's going to stop me?" Jacob snapped before pushing past Jasper. Just as he did Jasper threw him across the courtyard. Jacob got back to his feet and rushed toward Jasper only for Jasper to crash into him sending them flying into the woods.

Jacob burst into wolf form before crashing to Jasper once again and they found sending each other flying through the air all throughout the forest before he finally ripped Jasper limb from limb and Jasper's lifeleff body hit the ground before Jacob rushed to the Chapel to be with Alice. He was immediately story by Charlie "I thought I told you never to come back Jake, what are you doing here?' he snapped and Jacob sighed "I am here to pay my last respects to my wife." Jacob said before walking into the chapel and seeing his Alice laying motionless in the oversized casket.

Jacob slowly walked toward the Casket and began to weep at the loss of his wife and his imprint. He seemed to take forever to make it to the casket before he laid his eyes on the very beautiful Alice laying so still in the casket and began to cry even more. "ALICE!" he screamed "I love you my love, what am I going to do without you?" he whispered to his dead wife. He leaned over her kissing her lips before crawling into the casket beside her. "Alice, my love, I love you more than life and life without you is something not worth living for.' He whispered to her taking her cold hand in his while pulling the gun from his waistband with his free hand. "I love you and I will see you soon, baby" After laying a kiss on her once more he pressed the gun under his chin, closed his eyes and silently pulled the trigger. His arm went limp on his chest as he faded into darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

**Prepare the Masses**

**Author's Note: I know that was sad but this chapter will be equally sad as we draw near the Epilogue. Ya'll be sure to check out my new Carlisle and OC fic Starting Over. I plan to write one with every one of the Cullens and the wolves and as you can tell I have already used three with this story and Twisted. (I may write one more with Jacob and Alice though separately and maybe one more with my man Paul…and there is going to hopefully be a follow up to Starting Over containing Esme.)**

**On that Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I DO own the obsession I have with it's sexy men! LOL**

**Chapter 7: Vows not taken**

Bella left Alice the day before he wedding with the vials that she got from Old Quil and headed home to try to call Jacob to fill him in on the plan to no avail. Bella hoped and prayed he called her before it was too late, but that call never came. Alice, however, got ready for bed the night before she was supposed to marry Jasper and she sent out a ilent prayer "Dear God please let this go off as planned for I cannot live another day without Jacob and this is the only way that we can be together is for me to do this and then he come meet me at the chapelo and we run away together when I wake up. Please God please let Bella call him in time and please let him come and take me away. Amen" she prayed and then took both vials before falling back into the bed into a deep sleep that would last until 7 the following night.

The next morning Rosalie, Alice's sister, walked into her room to wake her up to prepare for her wedding. "Alice?" Rosalie called but there was no answer "Ali?" she called once again but no answer so she walked to the bed and saw the vials lying beside her on the bed. "Alice?" Rosalie yelled once more before noticing that Alice's eyes were closed. That was not a good sign for a vampire. Rosalie screamed to the top of her lungs and a few minutes later their father, Carlisle, entered the room. "What is it Rosie?" he asked and Rosalie motioned toward Alice with venom filling her eyes yet not a tear dropped for she could not cry due to her curse of being a vampire. "She won't move, she won't wake up and she took two vials of something Daddy. I think Ali killed herself" Rosalie sobbed as Carlisle examined Alice.

Carlisle confirmed that Alice was in fact dead by some sort of magical potion and began to prepare for her funeral. "I'm sorry Jasper, son I know you had wished to marry my daughter today but it seems she didn't feel the same. Now will you please be a dear and call Bella for me to come help prepare her body for the viewing tonight for Esme and I can't handle it much more" Carlisle spoke as Rosalie and Esme sobbed behind him. Jasper nodded rushing to the phone to call Bella. "Bella, it's Jasper. Alice took her own life last night and Carlisle and Esme need your help to prepare the body for the viewing to be held tonight at the Chapel." Jasper spoke into the phone, "I'll be there soon" Bella answered and with that he hung up and sat between Esme and Rosalie trying to console them while Carlisle tied up the rest of the loose ends related to Alice's funeral.

Bella arrived about an hour later and went up to Alice's room. "Well Al, I have to say you got you wish sweetie cause you are definitely putting on a great show" Bella whispered to Alice's sleeping body "Now let me find you something suitable to wear to run away in or in the case of your family? To be buried in. I have tried to call Jake but no answer. I will try again before you wake up dear friend" she whispered barely audible for any of the vampires in the house. Bella dressed Alice in her normal fashionable style, spiked her hair the way she usually wore it and slapped on some natural looking makeup before heading downstairs to let the Cullen family know that her body was ready to be transported to the Chapel to be laid in the coffin.

Bella headed home and tried to called Jacob. "Billy I know I called before and you said Jake was out but this is REALLY important…I mean like life or death important so he REALLY needs to call me as soon as possible" Bella pleaded on the phone to Jacob's father Billy and Billy agreed to pass along the message as soon as he saw him. Bella began to prepare herself for Alice's "funeral" and headed to the chapel taking her cell phone with her.

Once everyone arrived at the Chapel Bella immediately tried to call Jacob again only to be told that he was still gone. Sighing in defeat Bella turned her phone on silent and strolled into the Chapel taking a seat beside Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper, the only remaining Cullens. The preacher went on about how death was a part of life being brought to full circle and Bella hoped that Jacob called her before it was too late as she attempted to drown out both the preacher and the sobs of those around them. The preacher said a final prayer and then everyone walked to the front to pay their last respects. Bella leaned over Alice once more sending her a mental message that she would try again to get a hold of Jake before she woke up before kissing her best friend's cheek and heading back down the aisle to her seat beside the remaining Cullen family members. Bella began to cry because of how the service went and also began to cry that Jacob was nowhere to be found. She also prayed that she could get up with Jacob before he was told by someone else that Alice was dead before hearing the plan. Bella sobbed harder when she looked at her phone and saw a missed call from Jacob. She attempted to call again but Billy said that he had a funeral of one of his female friends to attend and Bella's heart immediately sank fearing the worst.

When Alice began to wake up the first thing she heard was Jacob saying that he loved her and would see her soon. She was still so out of it though that she didn't register the gunshot. When she woke up fully she saw that Jacob was laying in the coffin right beside her with blood drenching him from a self inflicted gunshot would to the chin that went up through the top of the head. Alice, now being human again, began to cry hysterically. "JAKE! What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" she screamed before taking the pistol from Jacob's lifeless hands and pressing it to her temple. "There is no forever without you Jacob Black" she whispered "I love you, my love, and I will see you soon" she added before taking Jacob's hand in hers and pulling the trigger.

Carlisle and Esme came by with Bella one more time before finally laying Alice down to rest and came across the lovers together in the coffin. "What the hell?" Carlisle yelled "Why is Jacob Black in there? And Why do they both have gunshot wounds?" Esme sobbed. Bella, who had been silent during their ranting wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke up "You know this is ALL your fault! You Cullens and the wolves! If it hadn't been for your damn rivalry of species then they would probably still be alive right now." Bella cried "They were in LOVE but they had to hide it because of your stupid damn war! I have lost my two best friends. Alice came to me because she didn't want to live without Jacob and didn't want to marry Jasper. We made a plan for her to wake up at 7 and for Jacob to be here so they could run away together but after your son killed Quil and Jake killed Edward Charlie banned him from Forks. Jacob didn't get my call in time so he thought she was really dead. This should prove to you people that LOVE DOES see past the species barrier. And if you were ANY kind of people nonetheless PARENTS you would end this stupid war so that their sacrifice would not be in vain. They lived as husband and wife and they died just the same." Bella said wiping the tears from her face once more before storming out of the Chapel into the night. Carlisle and Esme stood still pondering what Bella said before doing what needed to be done, they called Sam and set up a meeting with the wolves and the remaining Cullens.

"It seems we have both lost one of our own in our war between the species and my family and I feel that we should make peace in their honor. Bella pointed out that they were married and very much in love and that their love saw past the species boundary" Carlisle spoke calmly "I feel that because of their sacrifice that this war between us not go on any further and we make peace here and now" Sam nodded his agreement "I agree, Dr. Cullen, this has gone on for long enough and as chief of our tribe as well as Alpha of the pack I vow that we will not try to attack any of the remaining Cullens or any other vampire that passes through unless you give us the go ahead." Sam spoke and the wolves seemed to agree. "And we, the remaining Cullens, vow to stay off of your land and will not do anything against any wolf that steps foot on ours unless you give us the ok as well" Carlisle spoke. With that Carlisle and Sam shook hands and ended the war between wolf and vampire.


	9. Chapter 8

**Prepare the Masses**

**Author's Note: It has been fun writing this for you guys and I hate to end it but I do have another story I am working on which is a Carlisle/OC story by the name of "Starting Over". I plan to play around with all of the main characters and Starting Over is one of my newest attempts at doing just that. I plan to write a sequel called "I Told You So" which will bring Esme back into the picture but not sure where I am going with that so far. If you have any ideas please feel free to throw them my way while reading. **

**Until Next Time, thanks again!**


End file.
